Riley and Maya: Complicated Parenthood
by SomeRandomWriter1
Summary: Standing in as what would have happened had Girl Meets World made it to Season 10, this epic ten part series focuses on Riley and Maya who are young adults now and have recently become parents to a little baby girl. However when unexpected tragedy strikes, a story of rebuilding one's life from the ground up begins as taking on the world suddenly takes on a whole new meaning.
1. Not Needing Anybody

_**Author's Note** \- I know starting a story off with a note from the author can sometimes spoil the reading experience but I felt it was necessary to make this before the story began. What you are about to read is what I truly feel in my heart is what would have happened if in some alternate reality Girl Meets World made it to season ten. Now yes, this is a future where Riley and Maya are married which is going to please a lot of people out there. However there are events that are going to happen in this series that may shock you. You might wonder, why would I have these dire circumstances happen to these beloved characters. Well the truth is: it's because these are circumstances that happen to real people in the real world. In order to stay true to a beloved television that tackled so many relatable issues, it just felt right to tell the following story which may be hard to read for some, but please know, it's much harder for those that experience it in real life. However rest assured that by the end of this ten part story, just like in the Girl Meets World TV series, important life lessons will be learned, and things will get better. With that being said, I hope you enjoy this series._

**Scene 1:**

-In a small room: a young girl named Grace sat on her bed looking outside a window at the night sky in a room all alone. With the exception of a bed, a small dresser drawer, and a small bag, the room was otherwise completely empty. As Grace looked at the night sky, she gently pushed away some of her long hair behind her shoulders as she continued to draw on a piece of paper that she had placed on top of a clip board. On the paper, Grace had already drawn a replica of the night sky. However, she was now drawing a strange dragon like creature flying through the sky in the picture. As Grace drew this, she spoke to herself.

**Grace:** And so the dragon flew through the sky. He was all on his own, and he was okay. He was free to be anything he wanted to be. He didn't need anybody.

-Suddenly the door to the room was opened. Grace turned to see what caused the door to be opened. Then she saw walking in from the hallway was another child much younger than her; a boy named Sammy. Sammy began to walk forward as he spoke to Grace.

**Sammy:** Hi there. I'm Sammy. What's your name?

**Grace:** Grace. You're the new boy that lives in the room next to mine?

**Sammy:** Yeah. I live here now because my mommy died. Do you have a mommy or a daddy?

**Grace:** This is an orphanage you're living in now. No kids here have a mommy or a daddy.

**Sammy:** But the person that brought me here said that after I get here, I'll soon get a mommy and a daddy. Don't all kids here get that?

**Grace:** Some do, but most of us don't. I've been here since I was a baby, and I've never had a mommy or a daddy. But I'm fine being on my own. I don't need anybody.

**Sammy:** But do you ever get sad or cry that you don't have a mommy or a daddy?

-Suddenly an elderly female adult named Ms. Wilson walked into the room and interrupted the conversation.

**Ms. Wilson:** Sammy. You're supposed to be in your room with the other boys. Is everything okay?

**Sammy:** Yeah. I just wanted to meet my new neighbor.

**Ms. Wilson:** Well get back in there. I know this is your first night here but we do have rules.

**Sammy:** Okay.

-Sammy then left the room while Ms. Wilson began to look right at Grace.

**Ms. Wilson:** Is everything okay Grace? Do you like having your own room to yourself now? If you want, there's still space in the younger girls' room with…

**Grace:** I'm okay. I like having a room to myself. I'm fine being on my own. I don't need anybody.

**Ms. Wilson:** Okay. Well if you need anything, just… Oh my. I can hear one of the babies crying down the hall. Gotta go. Good night Grace.

-Ms. Wilson then quickly turned off the only light in Grace's room and rushed into the hallway as she closed the door. Grace then put her picture on the floor and started to pull a blanket over her body. However halfway through pulling the blanket over her body, Grace suddenly stopped moving and began to cry. Tears began to flow out of Grace's eyes as she had her face fall into her pillow and then began to scream into it. Grace then began to have her fists hit her bed hard as the tears from her eyes continued to stream out of her.

**Scene 2:**

-In a crib, a small baby girl was screaming. Suddenly Maya appeared and picked the baby girl up and held the baby close to her. Immediately the baby stopped crying.

**Maya:** There, there now Erika. Mommy has got you. No need to keep crying.

-Suddenly a smiling Riley walked into the room.

**Riley:** How come she always stops crying when you hold her? It takes her up to an hour with me.

**Maya:** What can I say? She's mommy's little girl.

**Riley:** So why can't she be _other mommy's_ little girl?

-Maya smiled as he put the baby girl: Erika back into her crib. Maya and Riley then sat in chairs in front of each other as Maya touched Riley's hands.

**Maya:** Give her some more time. Oh, by the way. For our anniversary this Saturday, I thought we could go to a certain little restaurant that serves amazing pizza.

**Riley:** Oh my gosh! You don't mean…

**Maya:** Yep. The same place we had our first _sort of_ date after we got married. Don't worry though. I won't say anything if you fall into the mud again. I'd actually like to reenact the first time I carried you like a princess. And don't fret about child care needs. Got babysitting covered. Smackle and Farkle said they'd be happy to watch Erika.

**Riley:** Aww. Thanks for covering all of the bases honey.

**Maya:** Any time. I'm with ya till death do us part. Well… I'm about to head to class.

**Riley:** And I'll be taking Erika over to see her grandma.

-Maya then began to walk out of the room while Riley walked towards the crib and began to pick up Erika.

**Riley:** Come on baby girl. You ready to… to… Maya... MAYA!

-Maya then ran back into the room.

**Maya:** What's wrong?

**Riley:** Erika… I think she isn't breathing. Call 911.

**Maya:** What? Are you sure she's…

**Riley:** CALL 911 NOW!

**Scene 3:**

-Grace wore an old slightly tattered jacket as she stood near a curb right outside of a school building with several other children. Suddenly from nearby, a tall girl walked out of the school and stopped when she got a good look at Grace.

**Tall Girl:** Why does your jacket look like something from a dumpster?

**Grace:** It's the only jacket I have.

**Tall Girl:** And your shoes look like they're from "Pay-_Way_-Less". And I'm not gonna even start on how out of style your pants are.

**Grace:** I wear whatever's donated to the orphanage I live at.

**Tall Girl:** That's not something to brag about.

**Grace:** People usually only donate baby clothes to where I live. I…

**Tall Girl:** Whatever. My mom's here. Later.

-The tall girl then ran over to a grown woman and gave her a hug. Grace watched the tall girl and her mother hug as several tears came out of her eyes. Suddenly Grace's thoughts were interrupted when she heard the sound of a voice.

**Ms. Wilson:** Grace. Get in the van. Almost all of the kids are in. Time to go.

-Grace turned her head to see Ms. Wilson standing next to a van several other children were getting into.

**Ms. Wilson:** Come on. We've got to get back to the orphanage in ten minutes. The volunteers I have there are leaving soon. By the way, are you crying? Anything I can help with?

-Grace quickly wiped the tears off her face as she moved towards the van.

**Grace:** No. I'm okay. I don't need anything… and I don't need anybody.

**Scene 4:**

-In a hospital waiting room, Riley sat in a chair with her hands lightly pressed against her nose and mouth as she breathed heavily. From nearby Maya walked over to Riley and stood near her.

**Maya:** Okay. Your mom and dad are on the way. I called my mom and Shawn too, and they said that they'll get here as soon as they can. I left messages with Farkle, Smackle, Lucas, and Zay too. Now I… I…

-Maya then suddenly fell into a chair next to Riley as she had a look of uncertainty on her face.

**Maya:** I'm not sure of what I'm supposed to do now.

-Riley closed her eyes as she kept her hands on her face and began to speak.

**Riley:** I didn't know what to do Maya. I did the appropriate infant version of CPR. Tried patting her on the back. But I… I feel like I might've missed something. Maybe I should have…

-Maya then had her hands grab onto Riley's hands pulling them down gently. Riley opened her eyes as she looked right at Maya.

**Maya:** Don't keep thinking like that. You did everything correctly Riley. Plus, I don't think I've ever seen an ambulance arrive after being called that quickly ever. Erika is in the best hands that can care for her now. We just have to wait and…

-Suddenly both Maya and Riley heard the sound of a door opening near them. The two turned their heads to see a male doctor walking towards them. Maya and Riley noticed his face was downcast as he could barely look at them. The male doctor stopped once he was right in front of the two and began to speak.

**Male Doctor:** We did everything we could. I'm sorry but…

-Suddenly tears began to come out of Riley's eyes as she tried to lift herself out of her chair.

**Riley:** No. Let me see her. I need to see my daughter now. Let me…

-Riley who was on the edge of her chair seat suddenly fell out; but a quick moving Maya caught her. Riley then put her arms around Maya as she began to make loud sobbing noises. Maya simply had a look of shock on her face as she held a screaming Riley close.

**Scene 5:**

-Grace sat on her bed in her bedroom alone while drawing a picture on a piece of paper held to a clip board. As the moon light shined through the window of the room, Grace drew birds with odd design patterns on her picture while she spoke to herself.

**Grace:** I'll call you all: _The Great Birds of Planet Ransana_. Birds that are free to fly over everything. Free to fly over anything or anybody.

-Suddenly from the door nearby, Ms. Wilson walked in.

**Ms. Wilson:** Oh, hi Grace. Quick word. Starting next week, you and all of the elementary school age children in the orphanage will be going to a local before and after school care place.

**Grace:** Oh. Okay.

**Ms. Wilson:** It's not that I don't like driving you all to and from school. It's just that it's getting hard for us to take care of and transport all of you and make sure the little ones are okay in the middle of the day at the same time. You understand, right?

**Grace:** Yeah. It's fine.

**Ms. Wilson:** Oh, what's that you're drawing? It looks very… Oh shoot. I can hear one of the babies crying. Well, I guess sleep is overrated. But before I go, anything else you need Grace?

**Grace:** No. I'm fine.

-Ms. Wilson then quickly walked out of the room as Grace immediately went back to drawing. As Grace drew, she continued to speak to herself.

**Grace:** _The Great Birds of Planet Ransana_. They could fly over the entire planet without anyone's help. Never needing anything… or anyone.

**Scene 6:**

-Maya lay in a bed sound asleep. However, her eyes immediately opened upon hearing the sound of a baby crying. Maya jumped up turning her head to follow the sound. Maya then opened a window near her only to see a young woman walking down a sidewalk holding a baby boy that was crying. Maya sighed as she turned away from the window. Maya then looked at the empty bed near her and sighed again. Suddenly the sound of a door being knocked on could be heard. Maya grabbed a blue bath robe and put it on as she walked out of the room and called out.

**Maya:** Coming!

-Maya then walked through a hallway into a living room cluttered with empty boxes, food wrappers, and used tissues all over the floor. Maya then went over to a locked door, quickly unlocked it, and then opened it. Upon the door being opened, Maya saw standing before her was Farkle.

**Farkle:** Hey Maya. You mind if I come in?

**Maya:** Yeah, sure. Sorry if the place looks messy. I just woke up.

**Farkle:** It's one o'clock in the afternoon.

**Maya:** Yeah… I know.

-Farkle then walked into the living room and sat on a couch, as Maya continued to speak.

**Maya:** So, um… can I get you anything to drink or something?

**Farkle:** Just some water if you got some.

-As Maya went into the kitchen, Farkle turned her head to see a framed picture of baby Erika sitting on a small table near her. Farkle made a small smile as Maya walked back into the room.

**Maya:** Here you go.

**Farkle:** Thanks.

-Maya then sat in a chair facing Farkle and handed him a bottle of water.

**Farkle:** So… I'm glad to see you still keep pictures of Erika around. I know it's been over six months since she passed away but…

**Maya:** Well, even if I wanted to _put away_ some photos… I wouldn't want to do it without Riley being okay with it as well.

**Farkle:** So… how often do you visit her in the hospital?

**Maya:** Every day. Riley's condition hasn't gotten any better by the way. She just… lays down like she's asleep all day every day. You know… I would stay in that room with her for about eight hours a day during those first four weeks after she slipped into that coma. Now I only stay there for no more than two hours at a time. Should I feel guilty that I don't spend as much time with my wife as I used to?

**Farkle:** I'm sure you're there for her more than enough.

**Maya:** It's just… sometimes I wonder if some small part of me is mad at her… and if that part may be starting to grow. You know, Erika would've had her first birthday on the day Riley slipped into that coma. I remember we were just sitting at the table, eating breakfast. Since it was Erika's birthday, I simply mentioned the idea to Riley that this could finally be the day to go through Erika's things. And then Riley's head simply fell over and she just stopped moving. And of course she hasn't moved since. You know… I thought she was stronger than that. Could that much stress really cause Riley's mind to shut down?

**Farkle:** Maya, you've talked to the doctors more than anyone. You know that stress at best was only a small contributing factor to Riley's coma. It was a genetic abnormality that caused it.

**Maya:** Yes. I know. It was a genetic abnormality that just… happened. A lot like how that other genetic abnormality just… _happened_ to take my daughter's life. Now let me guess. You're gonna tell me none of this is my fault, and that I shouldn't be angry about all of this.

**Farkle:** Actually, I came here with a job offer.

**Maya:** A what?

**Farkle:** Yeah. A position at the _Tree of Life_ Before and After Care Program. You know about the before and after school program me and Smackle started right?

**Maya:** Yeah.

**Farkle: **Well we could use someone that has some energy and an artistic background to help plan and create all of the art activities we promise the parents we'd do with the kids. We have some nice teenage helpers, but me and Smackle would prefer to have a young adult presence again in the program.

**Maya:** Look. Thank you for the free hand out but I'm not in any desperate need for cash. Riley's mom's workplace has the best insurance plan ever as it covers the medical bills of not just employee's children, but young adult children as well. And through the nice checks and free food I get from all sorts of friends and family every week, I'm surviving just fine.

**Farkle:** I'm not making this job offer to help you survive. Despite not having an extensive a background in child care, you're still one of the best young adults I know that has just the right level of patience, creativity, and ability to focus on a given task that I believe could be invaluable to the children in our program.

**Maya:** Thank you for the compliment but I…

**Farkle:** But I think you need to focus on something more than surviving Maya. You need something you can actually look forward to every day that'll force you to wake up in the morning and actually be productive. And I just happen to have something productive you can come and do. So come help me out.

**Maya:** And let me guess. Your plan is I'll warm up to the children in my care. You think all that love will fix the broken hole in my heart? Well I'm not exactly in the mood to let taking care of some random kids help me get over Erika.

**Farkle:** I'm not asking you to get over anything. But in case you didn't know, before she went into that coma, Riley helped me get a grant from the county to allow children from a local orphanage to start coming to our program. Despite her busy schedule, Riley said she was still gonna come a couple of days a month to help us out. Since she can't do that now, I thought you might wanna come sort of in her place. But of course, a job offer is still an offer. So do you want to help us out or not?

-Maya sat silently in her chair looking down as she began to think.

**Scene 7:**

-In a large auditorium room, many tables were set up with various activities such as games, toys, and various types of crafts. At one nearly deserted table, Grace sat by herself drawing with just a pencil. From nearby, Farkle walked over to Grace and stood near her.

**Farkle:** Hey Grace. Do you want to play that card game over there with Rowan or Sabrina? Or maybe you'd like to do some Lego building with Corey or Cecilia?

**Grace:** Nah. I just wanna draw.

**Farkle:** Well… you are doing an activity you're allowed to do. But I wish you would choose an activity other students like.

-Farkle then began to walk away as he saw Maya walk into the auditorium from another room.

**Maya:** Well your water fountain is working again just fine, and I made sure to replace that bad light bulb in your office.

**Farkle:** Thank you Maya. Your handy-woman services have proved to be very useful. Now could you please do some actual work with the children?

**Maya:** I told you. I don't feel comfortable leading any big activity or lesson plan.

**Farkle:** Yes, I know. But could you at least sit on the side and watch them, and make sure they're all being well behaved. If I have to leave for an emergency, I need to have you in here to ensure proper adult to child ratios.

**Maya:** Yeah, yeah. Sure.

-Maya then quickly looked around the room and saw what was going on at the many tables full of children. Then Maya slowly sat down at the table containing art supplies. Maya then noticed sitting right in front of her was Grace who was working on a picture of underwater sea creatures.

**Maya:** Hi. I'm Miss Maya.

-Grace then looked up for her drawing to look at Maya.

**Grace:** Hi. I'm Grace. You're the new teacher Mr. Farkle talked about, right?

**Maya:** Yeah. You mind if I sit with you?

**Grace:** If you want. You don't have to. I don't need anything or anybody.

**Maya**: Well neither do I. But since I'm here… you mind handing me a few crayons?

**Grace:** Sure.

-Grace then pushed a box of crayons towards Maya. Maya then began to work on drawing a picture as Grace proceeded to continue working on hers. As the two continued to work on their art, from the other side of the room: Farkle stood watching the two. As he stood, Farkle began to speak softly to himself.

**Farkle:** Well… let's see what comes from this…

**END OF CHAPTER 1**

_**Upcoming Chapters For the Series:**_

__-Chapter 2: A Person With Purpose_ (Coming 4/24)  
_

_-Chapter 3: Amazing Talents (Coming 4/27)  
_

_-Chapter 4: The Field Trip (Coming 4/30)_


	2. A Person With Purpose

**Scene 1:**

-In a classroom, Grace sat amongst many other students while they all did a writing assignment. As Grace attempted to write, she saw sitting just two seats away from her was a young boy named Connor sitting in a wheelchair whose head was tilted to the side and was very slowly using his right hand to move a pencil across the paper. Suddenly Connor dropped his pencil on the ground. Connor who could barely move his waist or shoulders, moved a hand up as he made a loud sound.

**Connor:** Paaaah! Paaah!

-A female teacher named Miss Amy walked over to Connor and picked up the pencil.

**Miss Amy:** Calm down Connor. I'll get your pencil.

**Connor:** Paaaah!

-An annoyed looking Grace glanced over at Connor and then Grace put one finger near her lips.

**Grace:** Shhh!

**Miss Amy:** Sorry. He's sorry. I'm sorry. Here's your pencil Connor.

-Connor made a smile as he was handed his pencil. Grace rolled her eyes away from Connor's direction as she went back to her writing assignment.

**Scene 2:**

-In the before/after care auditorium, many children were working on various activities and games as Maya and Farkle stood in a corner of the room talking to one another.

**Maya:** Farkle, I'm not an expert at setting up field trips.

**Farkle:** Well become one. Look. The other staff and I have other part time jobs we do during the day and we both already pull our weight around here quite a bit. Since this is _your_ only job and I've kept your responsibilities rather minimal up until now, it only seems fair that you set up the next half day field trip we take the students on.

**Maya:** What about Smackle? Can't she set up this next field trip?

-Suddenly the two's thoughts were interrupted by Smackle's voice on the other side of the room being very loud. Farkle and Maya both turned their heads in Smackle's direction as she spoke.

**Smackle:** Gather around me now children! And I shall present to you all my conclusive evidence as to how the great Jedi Master: Yoda's ancestor was indeed Kermit the Frog!

-Farkle then turned his head to look right at a shocked looking Maya.

**Maya:** What the heck has happened to Smackle!?

**Farkle:** This job has… changed her. Trust me. It's better if we just let her do what she does. But look. If it'll make you feel any better: we'll all be present with you on the day of the field trip and will carry out the majority of things that need to be done. But I need you to choose the location we travel to, what we'll be doing there, and basically anything that needs to be done before the day of the trip. I know you won't let me down Maya.

-Farkle then walked away as Maya walked over to a table and sat down. Maya sighed and then turned her head to see Grace was right near her.

**Maya:** Oh. Hey there Grace.

**Grace:** Hey Miss Maya.

**Maya:** So… how's school been?

**Grace:** Okay. Although during writing time today, this one boy: Connor kept making a lot of noise because he kept dropping his pencil over and over.

**Maya:** How does dropping a pencil cause someone to make a lot of noise?

**Grace:** Because Connor can't move his body well and he doesn't really say any words. He has to sit in a wheelchair all day and have a teacher do most of his stuff for him.

**Maya:** Oh. I see.

**Grace:** Seriously. Why does he even come to our school anyway? He doesn't do any real reading, writing, math, or even talking. What good is he even gonna do for the world as he gets older? Having him around school is just a waste of time.

**Maya:** Grace, I… I… I think I just came up with an idea for our next field trip. If you excuse me, I have to go talk to Mr. Farkle about something important.

**Scene 3:**

-In a small theater like room, many children sat in chairs as they watched a group of teenagers and young adults finishing up a bit of singing. Some of the teenagers and young adults were sitting in wheelchairs, while others had hands and arms stuck in certain positions. When the singing ended, the children clapped. Some of the teenagers and young adults gave a bow and then left the stage they were on. Farkle then stood up and began to speak to all of the children.

**Farkle:** Thank you to all of my young friends that sat so well behaved through the show. Thank you to my actor friends who put on a great play. And of course thank you to Miss Maya for suggesting we bring everyone from after care to see what I do at my other job. I never would've thought to bring you all here to see the kind of work I do with individuals with disabilities until she suggested it. Plus, she put in a lot of work to arrange for our transportation on such short notice. So let's also give a quick clap for Miss Maya.

-Many of the children clapped as Maya sat behind all of the students and gave a quick wave. Once the clapping ended, Farkle spoke again.

**Farkle:** And of course the play couldn't have been done without the help from my amazing assistant director and friend: Leena Robins. Come on out Leena!

-From nearby, an adult female whose mouth was stuck in a partial smile came out and stood near Farkle.

**Leena:** Hiiiiiiiiiii everyone!

**Farkle:** Leena, thanks for taking care of all of the work backstage. I always appreciate it. I'll see you later tonight. Okay?

**Leena:** Okay. Biiiiiiiiiiiye.

-Leena walked away as Farkle looked at the children again.

**Farkle:** As you all know, everyone you saw performing and working on the stage crew today has some form of disability. From the kinds that are physical to ones in the mind. But from what I've learned as I've gotten to know Leena and everyone else here over the years is that God makes everyone with a purpose. We all were put on this Earth for a reason. And I've found that you start to really see the beauty in all people when you try to discover what reasons those around you are on this Earth for. And trust me when I say: even though there are many things the individuals that come here can't do, the few things they _can_ do will really amaze you. Speaking of which, we even teach individuals here how to cook. And wait'll you all see the special meal they've prepared for you all in the dining room. Which is where we'll be headed next.

**Scene 4:**

-In a large dining room, many children sat at tables eating food. At one table sitting together were Maya, Farkle, and Grace.

**Farkle:** Mmm. Alvin must have prepared these biscuits. They are amazing! I'm gonna go get some seconds.

-Farkle then got up leaving Maya and Grace alone. As they sat together, Grace looked at Maya and spoke.

**Grace:** Miss Maya…

**Maya:** Yeah?

**Grace:** Why do so many people have to have disabilities?

**Maya:** Well… I don't know. But… if you really think about it… we all have disabilities in a way. Or maybe another word is disadvantages. We all have things we wish we had in our lives. Things that we know having around would make everything better. But sometimes… we just don't get to have or get to keep what we wanted.

**Farkle:** Well said.

-Maya and Grace turned their heads as they saw Farkle sit back down next to them.

**Farkle:** I never thought about it like that but Maya makes a good point Grace. Almost anyone could make the argument that they're deprived of something important. But even if you don't have that thing you wish you had or that ability you wish you had; that doesn't make you any less of a person. And that doesn't mean there isn't some kind of way you can contribute back to society.

**Grace:** Hmm.

-From nearby Leena walked over to the three and sat down with them.

**Leena:** Hiiiiii.

**Farkle:** And here she is. The girl that can never stop smiling. Grace, would you like to ask anything or say anything to Leena.

**Grace:** Uh…. hi Leena. Um… you do a good job following your teacher Mr. Farkle's directions.

**Farkle:** Oh, I'm not her teacher Grace. Like I said in the auditorium, Leena is an assistant. Not just in stage plays, but in everything that happens here. Leena's full time job is working in this building.

**Grace:** What? Really?

**Leena:** I work at desk. I clean up. I smiiiiiiiile at people. They feel better.

**Farkle:** Leena doesn't do phone calls or lead meetings. But she's actually an expert at keeping our paperwork and computer records organized. Plus she does great work cleaning up at night, and being a greeter when people come in during the day. When we use this building for our weekly blood drive, she's actually always the first person people see when they come in.

**Grace:** Wow. That's… interesting.

**Leena:** I hiiiiide cookies. You want one?

**Grace:** Uh, sure. Can I really?

**Farkle:** Yeah. They're the ones we give out at the blood drive. Go ahead. They're right near that table over there. But you only get one bag.

-Grace and Leena then got up and walked away together. Farkle made a small smile and then looked at Maya.

**Farkle:** I know that wasn't easy Maya.

**Maya:** Huh?

**Farkle:** When you said to Grace: we all have things we wish we had in our lives. Things that we know having around would make everything better.

**Maya:** Well… it's true.

**Farkle:** Yeah. So… listen… I know it still hurts inside considering everything that…

**Maya:** Yeah. It does.

**Farkle:** But… I'm glad that despite whatever you're feeling… that you've made time for these kids every day. I appreciate it. You've really made their lives a little better with each passing day.

-Maya then turned her head as she watched Grace and Leena getting a bag of cookies from the other side of the room.

**Maya:** Yeah… maybe.

**Scene 5:**

-In a school cafeteria, Grace walked into the room with a lunch tray looking for a place to sit. She saw most tables were taken. However there was a great deal of space at a table where Connor was at. Connor was sitting in his wheelchair holding a large pencil as the teacher: Miss Amy was sitting next to him. Grace then walked over to Connor and sat near him.

**Grace:** Hi. You mind if I sit here?

**Miss Amy:** Go ahead. Connor already finished eating earlier though. So he's just gonna draw near you if that's okay. Is it okay if she sits here Connor?

**Connor:** Aaaooooooo.

-Grace moved her head a bit to look at the paper in front of Connor. Suddenly Grace realized the picture was of a landscape with many brightly colored green trees and animals around them. Grace's face became very surprised.

**Grace:** Did Connor draw this?

**Miss Amy:** Yes he did. Most people are surprised when they see his work. But they forget: just because someone can't talk or get up, doesn't mean they can't do some amazing things with their hands.

**Grace:** I think I recognize this style. Are some of those pictures I saw hanging in the library his too?

**Miss Amy:** Yes they are. Connor is quite the busy artist. If he had never come to this school, people would've missed out on the opportunity to be touched and inspired by his amazing work.

**Grace:** Yeah. I guess so… Um… hey Connor. I draw too. You wanna see some of my work?

**Connor:** Aha! Aha!

**Miss Amy**: That usually means yes.

**Grace:** Okay. Well… let me you show you what I have.

-Grace then got out of her backpack several drawings. She then began to hold them out for Connor to see as the lunch period continued.

**END OF CHAPTER 2**

_**Upcoming Chapters For the Series:**_

_-Chapter 3: Amazing Talents (Coming 4/27)  
_

_-Chapter 4: The Field Trip (Coming 4/30)_

_-Chapter 5: Shining Your Way (Coming 5/3)_


	3. Amazing Talents

**Scene 1:**

-One morning in the before/after care auditorium, Maya was hanging up a framed picture on the wall. The picture contained a large detailed flower with an abstract rainbow design behind it. From nearby, Grace walked over to Maya and spoke to him.

**Grace:** Hey. That's the picture I drew last Monday afternoon.

**Maya:** Hmm? Oh yeah. Since you left it on the table that day and Mr. Farkle asked me to redecorate the place this week, I decided to hang up one of your works. You don't mind, right?

**Grace:** No. But I left it on the table because I didn't want to keep it. It's not one of my best works. I mean… I never thought it be good enough to frame.

**Maya:** You sure? Your attention to detail and color strokes here rivals the kind of stuff I studied in college. You've got some amazing talents here Grace.

**Grace:** Really?

-From nearby, Smackle walked over to the two while holding a camera out. Maya and Grace then turned their heads to look at Smackle.

**Smackle:** Oh shoot. Don't look at me. I was trying to get a candid shot. Ugg. This is why I struggled in high school photography class… and Pokémon Snap.

**Maya:** Smackle, what are you doing?

**Smackle:** Taking some new photos of a typical day here so we can put them on the bulletin board, the brochures, and other stuff. Hey. Can you two go back to acting like I'm not here so I can get a good candid shot?

**Grace:** Uh…

**Smackle:** No. I guess we can't pull that off now, can we? Okay. Act like you two are about to track down a South African Penguin that's attempting to encourage Sailor Moon into digivolving her Blue Eyes White Dragon into a Super Saiyan.

**Maya:** What?

**Smackle:** Okay, just stand next to each other and smile.

**Maya:** But I…

**Smackle:** Just smile Maya. And put your arm around Grace like you know you love her. Now do it quick. I have to get back to instructing those students over there on how to train your dragon when it's actually a Transformer that's been previously mind controlled by Cobra in their attempt to steal the secrets of Jem and the Holograms.

**Maya:** You know what, okay.

**Grace:** Sounds fine.

-Maya and Grace then stood near each other as Maya put an arm around Grace and put his hand on her shoulder. Smackle then quickly snapped a picture on a camera.

**Smackle:** Okay. Thanks. I'll make sure you both get a copy of it. Now if you'll excuse me… Wait up my young friends! If you remain where you're seated, I shall also divulge to you all how the four Star Franchises: Trek, Wars, Gate,_ and_ Search all exist in the same universe!

-Maya and Grace simply stood with confused looks on their faces.

**Grace:** Miss Maya, is Miss Smackle having a quarter life crisis?

**Maya:** I don't know what's happened to her Grace.

**Scene 2:**

-In the afternoon right outside of a school building, Grace was standing near a curb with many other children while she was holding a clip board with one of her hands, while using her other hand to sketch a detailed layout of a forest.

**Grace:** And just a little more shading there… Yeah. This work is gonna be one of my most special works yet.

-Suddenly Grace noticed a bus stopping near her. Once the bus doors opened, Grace stepped onto the bus and immediately sat down in a seat. However immediately after: a taller girl named Rachel walked over to Grace and looked down at her.

**Rachel:** Hey. I wanted to sit there. Get out of my seat.

**Grace:** Anybody is allowed to sit here.

**Rachel:** No. Just me. That seat isn't made for a nobody like you!

-Suddenly Grace had a look of shock on her face as she tried to speak.

**Grace:** But… but I…

-Suddenly the two's thoughts were interrupted by the male bus driver at the front of the bus calling out the two.

**Bus Driver:** Rachel, just sit in the seat near her. You're holding up the line!

-Rachel with a mad face, sat in the seat closest to Grace. Rachel then looked at Grace with a look of hate and continued to speak with her.

**Rachel:** Why do you have be so weird? You wear old clothes, have a stupid voice, and no one ever talks to you.

-Rachel continued to speak as Grace tried to sit still and maintain a calm face. However: several small tears began to come out of Grace's eyes.

**Scene 3:**

-Maya walked into the before/after care auditorium and immediately saw Farkle walking over to her.

**Maya:** Hey. Again, sorry I'm late. That early car repair shop doesn't open as early as I thought it did.

**Farkle:** It's okay. Listen. I need you to go over and talk to Grace right now.

**Maya:** Why? What's wrong?

**Farkle:** She's been crying off and on all morning. And it was the same all of yesterday afternoon too. All of the other staff and I have tried talking to her but she won't say anything. You're the only one of us she actually talks with. Think you can help her out?

**Maya:** Well… okay.

-Maya then walked over to the table where Grace was sitting alone with her face buried into her arms that laid on the table. Maya then sat in front of Grace and spoke.

**Maya:** Hey Grace. What's going on?

-Grace then lifted her head up to look at Maya with tears in her eyes.

**Grace:** Miss Maya. Where were you yesterday?

**Maya:** I had to go to a dentist appointment yesterday afternoon and I'm late this morning because of some car repairs I had to get done. But… what's going on with you?

**Grace:** I… I was… Yesterday while I was on the bus heading to after care… some girl who gets off at another stop started saying all of these mean words about me. She made fun of my clothes, said I had a stupid voice, and said that no one ever talks to me.

**Maya:** Grace, I…

-More tears came from Grace's eyes as she continued to speak.

**Grace:** And then she said I wasn't good at anything and there was nothing special about me. I tried telling her what we learned on the field trip. About how everyone is made with a purpose and that makes them special. But then that mean girl said to me… if I'm so special… then how come I don't have any parents?

-Grace buried her head into her arms again as she began to make sobbing noises. Maya then reached her two hands forward towards Grace and began to talk to her.

**Maya:** Grace, I… I am so sorry to hear that you had to listen to someone talk like that to you. But you know they're not right. You_ are_ special Grace.

-Grace then lifted her head up to look at Maya again.

**Grace:** But why don't I have any parents then?

-Maya looked down for a moment, sighed briefly, and then looked right at Grace in the eyes and spoke.

**Maya:** I don't have an answer to that Grace. I don't why know you or anyone has to lose important people from their lives. But I do know that you: Grace Givens are a very talented young lady with a lot of beauty both inside and out. And I do know it's hard for you to share your talents and open up with the world because you're worried about how… you might just get hurt again. But you don't need to let the pain of this world and the worries that come from living in it keep you from doing great things in it. Pain is pain. It's going to hurt you and bring you down. But you can't let it stop you forever from doing amazing things with your life. Because you need to continue to share your amazing talents in a meaningful way with the world. Because sharing your amazing talents in a meaningful way with others… that's what really cements how special you really are.

**Grace:** You… you really mean that Miss Maya?

**Maya:** Yeah… I really do.

**Grace:** Um… So… um… Hey, do you know where that new box of colored pencils are?

**Maya:** Uh, yeah. In the supply closet. I'll get them out for you if you want.

**Grace:** Good. So… do you know what Sydney's favorite animal is?

**Maya:** Well she usually always has a cat book she carries around, so I'd have to say probably cats.

**Grace:** Okay. So… do you think she'd like it if I drew a picture of a cat and gave it to her for her birthday next Friday?

**Maya:** You know what… that sounds like a great use of your beautiful talents Grace. Now… if you excuse me, I'm gonna get those colored pencils now.

**Scene 4:**

-Grace stood in her bedroom near her bed as she was going through several things in her backpack. From nearby, the young boy: Sammy entered the room and walked over to Grace.

**Sammy:** Hi Grace. Whatcha doing?

**Grace:** Just organizing my stuff and… Hey. Isn't it your bedtime? What are you doing in here?

**Sammy:** Just seeing what you're doing.

**Grace:** Well go back to your room now.

**Sammy:** Okay.

-Sammy began to walk away but then Grace suddenly called out to him.

**Grace:** Wait.

-Sammy turned around to look at Grace again.

**Grace:** Hey Sammy. You… like jungle animals, right?

**Sammy:** Yeah.

**Grace:** Well… I have a bunch of pictures of jungle animals I drew here I don't really need. Do you want them?

**Sammy:** Really? Sure!

-Grace then handed Sammy several drawings. Sammy looked at them and smiled. Then he looked back up at Grace.

**Sammy:** Thanks. I'll hang them up in my room. But are you sure you wanna give me all of these? Now you have no pictures to hang up.

**Grace:** Don't worry. I still have a picture of my own I'm about to hang up.

**Sammy:** Okay. Thanks for everything.

-Sammy then walked out of the room while Grace went back to her backpack. Then Grace pulled out her backpack a photograph that showed herself and Maya standing together smiling. Grace then got out a thumbtack and immediately tacked the picture to the wall right near her bed. Grace then put a hand on the wall right near the picture and made a small smile.

**Grace:** Thanks for everything.

**END OF CHAPTER 3**

_**Upcoming Chapters For the Series:**_

_-Chapter 4: The Field Trip (Coming 4/30)_

_-Chapter 5: Shining Your Way (Coming 5/3)_

_-Chapter 6: The Bigger Picture (Coming 5/5)_


	4. The Field Trip

**Scene 1:**

-The school bell had rung and many elementary school age children were walking out of their school together. Coming out from one door was Grace and another girl named Abigail.

**Abigail:** Thanks again for the cool cat picture you gave me Grace. It's really awesome looking.

**Grace:** No big. I had extra time in art class last week and just felt like making it.

**Abigail:** Okay. Well I hope we're in the same class again next year. Ooo. There's my mommy. Bye.

-Grace then watched as Abigail ran over to her mother who was standing nearby a curb. Abigail then suddenly tripped on the curb and began to fall down.

**Abigail:** Ah! Mommy!

-Abigail's mother quickly held both of her arms out and Abigail then grabbed onto one of her mother's arms with both of her own arms and stopped herself from falling. Abigail then got out from her backpack the cat picture Grace had drawn and showed it to her mother.

**Grace:** Look at this really cool picture my friend made mommy. She makes really cool pictures all on her own. She's so talented!

-Grace continued to watch from nearby as she made a small smile.

**Scene 2:**

-Grace along with many other elementary school age children were starting to sit down on a bus. Once they were all seated, Farkle stood up at the front of the bus and began to speak to the children.

**Farkle:** Okay friends. Our end of school year field trip is about to begin. Now again, to our little friends: this is a nine hour trip. Meaning the sun is going to go down before this trip is over. But don't worry. Those grownups that care about you will indeed be here to pick you up when the trip is over. Anyway, last chance for bathroom. Oh, and make room for all of the adults coming in.

-From the bus door: several more adults including Maya stepped onto the bus. Maya walked down the bus isle and saw sitting by herself was Grace. Maya then sat next to Grace and spoke.

**Maya:** Hey. Mind if I sit here?

**Grace:** Oh. Sure.

-The two heard the sound of the bus engine starting, and then the bus started to move.

**Maya:** Well, here we go on our field trip adventure. So… how was your last day of school?

**Grace:** It was okay. We…

-Suddenly the bus hit a small bump in the road causing Grace to bounce a bit in her seat.

**Grace:** Ahh!

-Grace began to shake a bit as Maya looked concerned.

**Maya:** Uh, Grace. You okay? It was just a little bump in the road.

**Grace:** Oh, um… I'm okay. I'm okay.

**Scene 3:**

-Some time later, Grace was looking outside of a window as Maya was pointing things out to her.

**Maya:** And over there is one of the oldest train bridges in the state.

**Grace:** Whoa. That is so amazing.

**Maya:** Yeah. But that's enough of talking about landmarks for now. How about we listen to what Mr. Farkle and Ms. Smackle are saying to the rest of the kids now.

-At the front of the bus Farkle and Smackle sat up looking back at all of the students as they were talking to them.

**Farkle**: Okay everybody. So because this bus ride to our field trip destination has been so long, it was suggested that we pass the time with something fun. So I was thinking about doing a little...

**Smackle:** STORY TIME!

**Farkle:** Yeah. What she said. Anyway, I thought I could share with you all the classic tale of Rapunzel.

**Smackle:** Ooo. I love that story. Lets take turns telling parts of it.

**Farkle:** Okay. So… long ago an evil witch took a young princess away from her family and forced her to live in a tall tower. But one day a noble man came the castle wanting to save Rapunzel and said…

**Smackle:** _It's a me! Mario! Here to rescue the princess!_

**Farkle:** What?

**Smackle:** Hey. It's a princess that has to be rescued from a castle. This is _obviously_ a job for the famous Italian hero. Come on Farkle. Just roll with it.

**Farkle:** I… okay. So this young hero decides to climb up the castle walls and asks Rapunzel to let down her hair so he can use it to climb up.

**Smackle:** But then the evil witch finds out what the two are up to, and calls upon her ally – GIGATRON: the evil robot from Earth X that wishes to wipe them all out for good. Then Rapunzel who is tired of having others try to defend her, activates her magic pendant and yells: _HENSHIN_, which transformers her into the Metal Kamen Sentai Hero Girl!

**Farkle:** What? Smackle, we were supposed to tell the kids the story of Rapunzel. How did we get from princess in a locked tower to an intergalactic war story?

**Smackle:** With effort of course.

**Farkle:** I… I don't know to what to say after that.

**Smackle:** How about rules and expectations. We are at the amusement park now.

**Farkle:** Oh, right. Okay friends. Now once I'm done talking, you can all get up and go meet with your usual group leaders outside of the bus. From there, we'll divide you into groups of people who want to ride roller coasters, and people who don't want to ride roller coasters.

-Everyone on the bus then got up and walked off together. Eventually every child was standing near an adult leader. Farkle then stood where everyone could see him and shouted out to everyone.

**Farkle:** Okay. You all know which group leaders you're allowed to go to. So pick your leaders wisely now!

-Many children began to walk towards specific adult leaders as Grace simply stood still near Maya. Maya turned her head and noticed Grace was right near her.

**Maya:** Oh. Did you wanna be in my group Grace?

**Grace:** Oh, um… Sure. I'm okay with whatever.

-Several other children walked towards Maya. Farkle looked in Maya's direction and then called out to everyone.

**Farkle:** Okay. It looks like Miss Maya almost has a full group. Does anyone else want to join Miss Maya's _Loves Roller Coasters a Whole Lot_ group!?

-Grace's eyes suddenly widened as a look of fear went across her face.

**Grace:** I'm in the group that _wants _to ride roller coasters?

**Maya:** Yeah. I thought that's why you were standing near me. You cool with riding roller coasters all afternoon?

**Grace:** Uh… yeah. I'm okay. I'm okay.

**Scene 4:**

-Grace was strapped into a large swing that was spinning around very quickly. As Grace sat in the swing, a look of extreme fear was going across her face.

**Grace:** Oh, why? Why!? Why do I have to…

-Suddenly Grace's thoughts were interrupted when she heard Maya call out to her.

**Maya:** Grace! You okay!?

-Grace turned and saw Maya was in a spinning swing near her. Grace made a fake smile as she looked at Maya.

**Grace:** I'm okay! I'm okay!

-After a few more moments, the ride ended. Maya, Grace, and several other children met up together and began to talk.

**Maya:** You all had fun?

-All of the children nodded their heads except Grace. Grace who was keeping a fake smile on her face began to speak.

**Grace:** Well that wasn't so bad actually. If that's how crazy the rides here get then…

-Suddenly a young boy interrupted Grace and spoke.

**Young Boy:** What are you talking about? That was just the warm up. Now it's time to go on the REAL RIDES!

-Grace had a look of terror on her face as her body suddenly became frozen.

**Grace:** Re… real rides!?

-Maya had a look of concern on her as she began to notice the look on Grace's face.

**Maya:** Grace. You still fine being part of this group?

-Grace then suddenly made a fake smile again as she looked at Maya.

**Grace:** Yes. I'm okay. I'm okay.

**Scene 5:**

-Maya, Grace, and several other children were walking away from a roller coaster. Most of the children were walking away smiling while Grace had a look of complete terror on her face.

**Grace:** _That_ is what people actually do for _fun_?

-A young boy next to Grace smiled as he walked near her.

**Young Boy:** Yeah! Totally awesome, right? Plus, it was nice that Miss Smackle's roller coaster group was able to join us on that ride. Roller coasters are always more fun when she's around!

-Suddenly from behind the group, Smackle jumped out with an excited look on her face.

**Smackle:** That was awesome! But you know what would be even more awesome? _The Spinorama Extreme_! After you go up the biggest man made hill in the state, you're sent spinning in all sorts of crazy directions as you fly down! It's even more amazing than locating lost karaoke singing koala bears in Africa! We should all go on that next and… Ooo! A guy in a bear costume over there is doing a polka dance! We should join him!

-Smackle then quickly ran off while from far away Farkle called out to her.

**Farkle:** Smackle! What are you doing!? You're a grown woman! Either that or I was simply under the delusion you were all these years!

-Everyone stood with confused faces for a moment. Then Maya stood in front of his group of children and spoke.

**Maya:** Well since we probably only have enough time for one more ride, how about it? Let's end our night on the wildest ride yet.

-All of the children began to cheer in excitement except for Grace who had a look of extreme panic and terror on her face. Maya noticed the look on Grace's face and then spoke to her.

**Maya:** Hey Grace. You good with going on _The Spinorama Extreme_ with us?

-Grace then quickly put on a fake smile as she looked at Maya.

**Grace:** Oh, I'm cool with whatever. I'm okay…. Yeah…. I'm okay.

**Scene 6:**

-Maya and Grace both sat next to each other on a rollercoaster as it was slowly moving up a very large hill. As the rollercoaster moved up the hill, a young boy and girl in front of Maya and Grace began talking.

**Young Girl:** It's taking forever to get to the top of this hill.

**Young Boy:** Hey, just remember. The higher we go, the more awesome it'll be when we go down at a million miles per hour.

-Grace suddenly closed her eyes as a look of complete terror and fear went across her face. Maya turned her head and saw the expression on Grace's face.

**Maya:** Grace, are you okay?

**Grace:** I'm okay. I don't need anything or anybody. I'm okay.

**Maya:** Grace, don't worry. I'll be right with you the whole time. I got you.

-Suddenly the rollercoaster reached the top of the hill. The rollercoaster just started to move downwards as Grace opened her eyes and a look of total fear was on her face.

**Grace:** I'm okay. I'm okay.

-Suddenly the rollercoaster began to go quickly down the hill. Grace's eyes got huge and suddenly she began to scream.

**Grace:** AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

-Maya then held out her arm near Grace as the rollercoaster began to move faster.

**Maya:** I've got you Grace!

-Grace then grabbed onto Maya's arm with both of her own arms. Then Grace held onto Maya tightly as she yelled.

**Grace:** MOMMY!

-Hearing that: Maya suddenly had a look of confusion on her face. But suddenly the action of the fast moving rollercoaster diverted her attention away. Eventually after several minutes, the ride ended.

**Scene 7:**

-In the evening, Maya and Grace were sitting next to each other on the bus again. Grace sat quietly as she looked outside the bus window at the night sky while Maya sat silently with an expression of uncertainty on her face. After a few moments of no sound, Maya turned her face to look right at Grace.

**Maya:** So… Grace…

-Grace turned her face to look right at Maya.

**Grace:** Yeah Miss Maya?

**Maya:** So when we were going down that hill on that last roller coaster… you know it was kind of loud and windy but… I think you called me…

**Grace:** Hey Miss Maya, have you seen all the stars that are in the sky tonight?

-Maya leaned towards the window and looked up at the night sky with Grace.

**Maya:** Oh yeah. No clouds anywhere. You can see everything.

**Grace:** How many stars are out there?

**Maya:** No one really has a real specific answer to that question. We'd first need to map out every solar system that exists. You know stars are actually just suns that are really far away.

**Grace:** Really?

**Maya:** Oh yeah. Some stars out there are actually even bigger than the sun our planet rotates around. But because it's way farther away, it looks like a tiny dot. But even if a sun is millions of lightyears away, somehow you can still be touched by its' light.

**Grace:** Wow. That's amazing.

-Maya and Grace then continued to look up at the night sky as their conversation and the evening continued.

**Scene 8:**

-Right outside of the before/after care building, the bus had just stopped moving. Within moments, children and adults all began to step off of the bus. Many children quickly began to walk over to adults that were already ready to pick them up. As Maya and Grace got off of the bus together, Grace turned her head and saw Ms. Wilson standing nearby at her van.

**Grace:** Well, it looks like Ms. Wilson is here to pick me up.

-Maya then got down on one knee as she looked right at Grace in the eyes.

**Maya:** Well I had a great day with you Grace. Hope you have a great summer. I'll look forward to seeing you in the fall.

-Maya then held out a hand in front of her. Grace then gave Maya a light high five.

**Grace:** Yeah. You too. And… thanks for doing all that… stuff you've done for me… and for being there when I wasn't okay.

**Maya:** Okay. Bye Grace. Keep being the amazing person you are.

-Grace then turned her back to Maya and began to walk away to the van Ms. Wilson was at. However just before Grace reached the van, she stopped. Grace then turned around showing tears were in her eyes and then suddenly she ran as quickly as she could back to Maya with her arms stretched out. Grace then rushed into Maya's arms and hugged her tightly as she closed her eyes and spoke in a soft voice.

**Grace:** I love you Miss Maya.

-A few tears suddenly began to appear in Maya's eyes as she hugged Grace back.

**Maya:** I love you too Grace.

**END OF CHAPTER 4**

_**Upcoming Chapters For the Series:**_

_-Chapter 5: Shining Your Way (Coming 5/3)_

_-Chapter 6: The Bigger Picture (Coming 5/5)_

_-Chapter 7: What Really Happened (Coming 5/7)_


	5. Shining Your Way

**Scene 1:**

-Grace laid curled up in her bed with her head laying on her pillow. In her hands, she held a picture in front of her face. The picture was a snapshot of Grace and Maya going down the large hill on the rollercoaster with Grace's eyes closed as she grabbed onto Maya's arm. As Grace looked at the picture, tears began to come out of her eyes. Suddenly the sound of the door to Grace's room being knocked on could be heard, followed by the sound of Ms. Wilson's voice.

**Ms. Wilson:** Grace, are you up? You have a visitor.

-Grace suddenly sat up in her bed and called out to Ms. Wilson loudly.

**Grace:** Yeah, I'm up! Come in!

-The door to the room opened, and suddenly Grace's friend: Abigail ran in.

**Abigail:** Hey there Grace.

**Grace:** What? Abigail!? What are you doing here?

**Abigail:** I knew where you lived and my mommy called here earlier asking if I could come visit you. I was told I could, and now I'm…

-Abigail suddenly stopped talking as she took a good look at Grace's face.

**Abigail:** Have… have you been crying?

**Grace:** Uh… I…

**Abigail:** You've been crying a lot lately, haven't you?

**Grace:** What!? How do you know that!?

**Abigail:** I can see there are a bunch of small water marks all over your pillow. Either your roof is leaking water, or your eyes have been.

-Grace looked down as she sighed. Abigail then picked up the small photograph on the bed that was near Grace.

**Abigail:** Hey. This is her, isn't it? That nice before and after care teacher you told me about?

**Grace:** Well… yeah.

-Abigail then sat on the bed next to Grace.

**Abigail:** You miss her don't you?

-Grace simply nodded her head silently. Abigail then held out a backpack she was wearing, and then from it: took out a picture.

**Abigail:** Here. This might cheer you up.

-Abigail handed Grace the picture. Grace immediately looked at the picture and saw it was a simple drawing of herself and Abigail outside of their school.

**Grace:** Wow. Thanks.

**Abigail:** You're welcome. While at summer camp, I was really starting to miss you. But then I started to draw pictures for people like you do, and I started to not feel as bad when I missed you. So does my picture look good to you?

**Grace:** Oh yeah. It's great. Hmm…

-Grace continued to look at the picture Abigail had given her, as her face suddenly began to look much more focused.

**Scene 2:**

-Grace was walking down a hallway but stopped when she glanced into another room and saw several young children were sitting in a kitchen like area at a table as Ms. Wilson was standing near them.

**Ms. Wilson:** Now children, for snack today we'll…

-Suddenly Ms. Wilson heard the sound of a baby crying in a room nearby.

**Ms. Wilson:** Shoot. I thought I could leave them be for just five minutes.

-From one of the seats a young girl cried out.

**Young Girl:** When are we getting snack?

**Ms. Wilson:** Soon. Very soon. Um…

-Suddenly Grace walked into the room and spoke up.

**Grace:** Hey Ms. Wilson. I can give the little kids their snack. It's goldish and juice today, right?

**Ms. Wilson:** Well… yes. Um… thank you Grace. Um… I'll be right back.

-Ms. Wilson then rushed out of the room as Grace walked over to a table where food was present.

**Grace:** Okay. Which young friends here would like some grape juice?

**Scene 3:**

-Ms. Wilson was rushing down a hallway while looking at her watch.

**Ms. Wilson:** Oh my. I didn't realize I was gone that long. I hope the children are…

-Ms. Wilson walked into a room and stood surprised as she saw Grace and all of the young children sitting around a table drawing pictures using markers and crayons.

**Ms. Wilson:** All of you are… doing an art project?

**Grace:** Hmm? Oh, hey Wilson. Yeah. After everyone had snack, I got out all the crayons, makers, and paper you had lying around. I showed everybody some of the pictures I've made and then they all wanted to start making their own.

**Ms. Wilson:** Well… that's good. That's very…

-Suddenly Ms. Wilson heard the sound of a baby crying in a nearby room.

**Ms. Wilson:** Um… keep doing what you're doing. I'll be right back.

-Ms. Wilson then quickly rushed out of the room.

**Scene 4:**

-Ms. Wilson was rushing down a hallway while looking at her watch.

**Ms. Wilson:** Oh my. I've been gone even longer this time. I hope all of the children are…

-Ms. Wilson walked back into the room and saw Grace sitting on the floor with all of the young children crowded around her. Grace held up a piece of paper in front of the young children as she read from it to them.

**Grace:** And so even though the little dog was once hurt, he learned that he couldn't let fear stop him forever from doing amazing things with his life. So the little dog rejoined the circus and made people laugh again; because now the little dog knew that sharing his amazing talents was a wonderful thing.

-Ms. Wilson stepped closer to the group as she looked at what Grace was holding.

**Ms. Wilson:** Um… thank you for leading story time Grace. But… is that a book you're holding there?

**Grace:** No. It's just a little story I wrote up to match one of the pictures I drew. I was going to read everyone a few more I made if that's okay.

**Ms. Wilson:** Well children, we have to clear this area so that the older children can use this room now. But… Grace, if you want to keep reading to the younger children still, you can take any of them to your room and keep reading as long as you'd like there.

**Grace:** Okay. Anyone that still wants to hear the next story can come with me.

-Everyone then got up as several of the young children started to follow Grace.

**Scene 5:**

-Grace was sitting on the floor of her room as the young boy: Sammy sat in her lap, while another young boy walked out of the room.

**Young Boy:** I'm tired. Good night.

**Grace:** Good night. So Sammy, do you wanna go back to your room now too?

**Sammy:** Nah. Can I stay in your room tonight?

**Grace:** Well you can till it's your bed time.

-Sammy then looked out Grace's window and saw the night sky filled with the moon and stars.

**Sammy:** Wow. There are so many stars in the sky.

-Grace and Sammy both began to look up at the night sky together as Grace put her arms around Sammy and held him close.

**Grace:** Yeah. There are.

**Sammy:** How many stars are out there?

**Grace:** Well… I've been told that no one really has an answer to that question. But you know stars are actually just suns that are really far away.

**Sammy:** Really?

**Grace:** Yeah. In fact some stars out there are actually even bigger than the sun our planet rotates around. But because it's way farther away, it looks like a tiny dot. But even if a sun is super far away, we can still be touched by its light.

**Sammy:** Wow. That's amazing.

-Grace continued to look up at the stars as she smiled.

**Grace:** Yeah. Even when your favorite star is far away… it can still have meaning, and can still be shining your way.

**Scene 6:**

-Grace walked into the before and after care auditorium and saw Maya sitting at a table, already doing some drawing on a piece of paper. Grace smiled and walked over to the table and then sat right in front of Maya. Grace then made a very calm face as she spoke up.

**Grace:** Hey.

-Maya looked at Grace with a calm face as well and spoke up.

**Maya:** Hey Grace. Good to see you again. How was your summer?

**Grace:** It was fine. So, um… I had some free time this summer and made you this.

-Grace then handed Maya a large poster containing a very detailed picture. The picture was filled with a montage of artistic depictions of Maya and Grace sitting together, playing catch, and riding on a rollercoaster together.

**Maya:** Grace… this is amazing. Thank you so…

**Grace:** By the way. I also brought this.

-Grace then took out a large astronomy book and put it in front of Maya.

**Grace:** So I've been doing some research and learned some really cool stuff. Did you know that long ago, people thought everything in the universe revolved around the Earth? It was known as _heliocentrism_.

**Maya:** Hmm. Very interesting. Anything else you've discovered?

**Grace:** Well let me open up the book and show you…

**Scene 7:**

-Grace was in her room as she was hanging up a photograph on her wall. The picture was of herself and Maya looking at an astronomy book together in the before and after care auditorium. Grace smiled as she looked at the picture. Suddenly Sammy came running into the room smiling.

**Sammy:** Grace!

-Grace got on her knees as she held her arms out.

**Grace:** Sammy!

-Sammy and Grace instantly gave each other a hug.

**Sammy:** I missed you today.

**Grace:** I missed you too.

-Sammy then looked at the wall and noticed the new photograph on it.

**Sammy:** When did you get that new picture?

**Grace:** Today. One of my teachers: Miss Smackle finally got to take her prize winning candid shot she had always wanted to take and I just happened to be in it. Oh, speaking of pictures…

-Grace then took out of her bag: a drawing of multiple jungle animals.

**Grace:** I made you a picture in after care today with all of your favorite jungle animals.

-Grace then handed Sammy the picture as a big grin went across Sammy's face. Sammy then gave Grace a big tight hug.

**Sammy:** Thank you so much Grace.

-As Sammy hugged her, Grace turned her head to look at the multiple photographs she had on the wall of herself and Maya together. As Grace looked at the photographs, she smiled and spoke softly to herself.

**Grace:** Thank _you_, Miss Maya.

**Scene 8:**

-Maya walked into a hospital room with a large bag in one of her hands. Maya then used one of her other hands to move a chair towards a bed where Riley was laying. Riley's eyes were closed as she had several tubes and wires connected to both her body and a machine near her. Maya then sat next to Riley and gently grabbed one of Riley's hands with her own.

**Maya:** Hi Riley. I don't know if you can hear me… heck, for this entire year I don't know if you've been able to hear anything I've said. But… every day no matter how hard I tried… there would always be some part of the day where I would get angry… or get sad… or just not want to feel happy ever again. But today… for the first time in so long… today actually felt like a good day. I still feel such incredible pain inside me whenever I think about how we lost Erika or how you still haven't woken up in so long but… I never thought I would ever say this ever again but… today was actually a good day. And… I hope you're okay with that.

-Maya then took out of her bag the large picture Grace had made her. Maya then hung it on the wall near Riley. Maya looked at the picture and then smiled as she spoke softly to himself.

**Maya:** Thank you Grace.

**END OF CHAPTER 5**

_**Upcoming Chapters For the Series:**_

_-Chapter 6: The Bigger Picture (Coming 5/5)_

_-Chapter 7: What Really Happened (Coming 5/7)_

_-Chapter 8: New Good Days (Coming 5/9)_


	6. The Bigger Picture

_-One day at the "Tree of Life Before and After Care Program": a student and teacher sat at a table together. The two were both working on an art project as they talked to one another. Below is their following conversation:_

Hey Miss Maya. How you doing today?

**Just fine Grace. So what was with all that laughter going on at the other side of the room just now?**

Just Miss Smackle telling new silly stories with Mr Farkle. She actually gets funnier the more you listen to her.

**Well sometimes you just gotta be patient with some people, and in time: you realize how amazing they are.**

Yeah. Unlike _some _people I know.

**Uh, Grace… are you okay? Did something happen at school today?**

Ugg… Something happens every day. There's this mean girl named Rachel I told you about who rides my bus. And she always pushes people out of her favorite seat on the bus.

**Not just you, but everybody?**

Yeah. But earlier this afternoon I forgot which seat she liked so I accidentally sat on it and… then she got all mad at me, and started saying a bunch of mean stuff to me.

**Well that does sound pretty annoying.**

Miss Maya… why do people have to be so mean? I mean, why do some people like to hurt others?

**Well… you've just hit a deep question. And I don't have some simple general answer to that. But I have learned over time that if you wanna know what makes specific individuals act rude and say hurtful things, you have to get to know them better.**

Get to know Rachel? But she's so mean.

**And for all you know, maybe she's hurting. Look I don't know her but some people that are hurting: deal with their problems in not quite appropriate ways. There are individuals out there who feel sad inside and don't feel special. So to deal with that they take action to hurt others, so those people will feel sad and less special about themselves.**

So you're saying that Rachel might be hurting and she just wants me to feel hurt too?

**Again, I don't know. But maybe. There's always a bigger picture than meets the eye. Maybe something in her life is so messed up, the only way she can deal with it is by messing up other people's lives. That way hers doesn't look as bad in comparison.**

So you're saying people whose lives are messed up sometimes just wanna mess up the lives of others?

**Well, they shouldn't. But sometimes they do.**

Then… then what could've been so messed up in my parents' lives that they would've wanted to mess up mine!?

**Gr… Grace… where did this come from? How long has this been on your mind?**

I… I've been thinking about it for a while now. I mean… one of the mean things that Rachel keeps saying to me is that I can't be special since I don't have parents, and… now I just keep wondering what happened to them. What was hurting their lives so much that they'd just wanna hurt mine? What was so messed up in their lives that they'd just abandon me when I was a baby?

**Grace, I… I don't have an answer to that, and… I don't really know what to say. I had no idea this had been on your mind lately. But when it comes to feeling hurt, I remember my mother in law once told me…**

Wait. Mother in law? That means you're not talking about your own mother but the mother of a person you're married to right?

**Well… yeah.**

Wait. Does that you're married Miss Maya? I didn't know that. Do you have any kids?

**I… oh man. I…**

What's wrong Miss. Maya? Are you not married? Are you divorced?

**No. I… I ****_am_**** married. I… I have a wife named Riley. And we had a daughter named Erika.**

Had?

**Yeah. She died… just a little bit before she would've turned one. And just shortly after, something bad happened to my wife and… she's in a coma now. She's alive but she hasn't been able to wake up for about a year.**

Oh my gosh. I am so sorry Miss Maya. I am so, so sorry.

**No. Don't be sorry. It's me that should've been saying sorry to a lot of people I knew after it happened. When my daughter died, I was just barely able to hold myself together. But when I lost having Riley by my side… I started to get really angry. Whenever my family and friends would visit I started to say rude things in their faces and even yelled at them a couple of times. I felt like I had turned into an awful person.**

But you're not an awful person Miss Maya. You're the nicest person in the whole wide world. You were just hurting.

**Yeah. I was hurting, and I was confused for a while. But eventually with some help I was able to get my head back on straight. Now Grace, I don't know what causes people at your school to do the things they do to you, or what caused your parents to make the choices they did. But there always is a bigger picture. And maybe if you can find a way to look at it, you can discover a way to help those that are still around you that are confused and hurting get better. I know that's what helped me.**

Hmm. I guess…

-_-The next day on a school bus, the girl known as Rachel came on and saw Grace was sitting in her favorite seat. The following conversation then occurred..._

**Hey Rachel. Get out of my seat!**

Oh, you can have it Rachel. I was just saving it for you. Although I hope you don't mind if I sit in the seat next to you.

**Why do you wanna sit in the seat next to mine?**

Because I wanted to give you a picture.

**Why do you wanna give me a picture?**

I talked to a couple of the kids in your class and learned you had a best friend named Martha who moved away last year. After looking at the pictures of both of you in the school yearbook I drew a picture of both of you together. Here you go. What do you think?

**This... this drawing... this is a picture of me and Martha on the bus together. How did you find...**

Like I said: school yearbook. Was that you and Martha's favorite place to sit?

**Well... yeah. It's where we had our best conversations. And when Martha moved away, I promised I would keep it our special seat forever. And it's only ****_our_**** special seat, okay?**

That's okay. And it's nice… that you two were such good friends.

**Yeah. Well... thanks for the picture Grace. It's nice and big.**

You're welcome. I've recently learned that life can be a little better… when you take a look at the bigger picture.

**END OF CHAPTER 7**

_**Upcoming Chapters For the Series:**_

_-Chapter 7: What Really Happened (Coming 5/7)_

_-Chapter 8: New Good Days (Coming 5/9)_

__-Chapter 9: Happy Mother's Day (Coming 5/11)__


	7. What Really Happened

_Hey there. Grace Givens here. I'm not sure who's going to read this story of what happened to me recently but I had to write it down. I'm actually not even sure if what I'm about to write down actually really happened to me. I think it might've been a dream. Or it might have been a higher plane of reality speaking to me through a dream. I'm really not sure. All I know for sure is that recently I've been thinking a lot about my parents. I've been wondering who they were and what could've led to them to abandoning me like they did. I remember praying one night before bed for some sort of answer; some sort of message that could tell me what really happened. Then I started to doze off and dream… or… I was sent somewhere. I'm not sure where I was sent. My memory of the location is a complete haze but I remember it was very bright. Then a young girl appeared in front of me wearing a full bright white robe. I looked at her and I immediately said…_

* * *

Hey there you. I'm Grace Givens. What is this place? Who you are? How did I get here?

**I know who you are Grace. And don't worry. You're in a safe place. I am a messenger. A messenger of the One who has great power, who has brought you here because He wants to help you.**

Who are you talking about? And what kind of help do you mean?

**I am referring to the One that knows you, and knows your prayers. And He has a message for me to bring you.**

Look. I don't think I need to listen to some strange girl in a white robe that claims to have a message for me.

**The message that I bring… comes from your mother.**

What… How!? Why? How is this… I mean… How could you have a message from my mother?

**The ****how**** is due to the power of He who sent me. The ****why**** is because for years, your mother has prayed for He who sent me to find a way to send you this message. And now… I finally give it to you…**

* * *

_So here's what happened right after the strange girl in the white robe said that. She gave me a piece of paper that looked like it had some kind of letter written on it. But when I looked at the paper, I saw more than words. I could see her. I saw my mother. She had the same hair color as me and her eyes reminded me of whenever I see myself in the mirror. She looked so pretty. But she also looked so sad. I could see her sitting down at a desk writing the very letter I was holding as tears were in her eyes. As I continued to look at the letter, I could see the written words and hear her own voice say…_

* * *

Hello there Grace. This is your mother. For a short time you were in my life… and then you weren't… because I decided it to be. Ever since I abandoned you after running away from that hospital you were born in, I keep wondering every day how you turned out. Did they send you to a good home or some kind of nice orphanage? Did your life turn out better because I wasn't in it… or did it become worse? I don't know.

But I also keep wondering: if I had kept you, would you have grown up to hate me more than you might now? Had you grown up with me, would you have been mad or upset at me for not having a father in your life? Because you wouldn't have had one by the way. Because he ran off from us before you were born. Because I wasn't smart enough to have truly known the man that I gave myself completely to. Would you have hated for me for not preparing myself to be a mother before you were born? Would you have forgiven me for allowing the miracle of your birth to be tied to the most tragic mistake I had ever made in my life?

To be honest though, I was scared. I was scared of the life I was going to force you to be born into. You would have had only one parent, and on top of that: one parent who couldn't provide for you the amazing life you'd deserve. Maybe my real problem was I was upset I couldn't give you the life that I had received. I had the most ideal life growing up. I had a mother and a father who loved me so much and were ready to be parents when I was born. They created the most ideal situation for me to be born into. And I wanted that for you. And it killed me inside that I wouldn't be able to provide for you the same things that they had provided me. But is quality of life more important than life itself?

Or maybe I was scared of how people would view me. Maybe I couldn't stand the idea of people looking at me as _the un-prepared mother_ who was stupid enough to become a parent before she was truly ready. The idea of people looking down at me killed me inside. The disappointment in my friends and family member's faces. The terrible things they'd all say about me. The way my reputation would be ruined and… Oh God. Did I abandon you because I was selfish?

I hate myself every day not just for what I did to you; but what I was thinking during the short time I did have you. The entire time you were inside of me, I just kept thinking about all of inconveniences you would bring to my life. But now I realize that by giving you up, I had given up the greatest thing to ever come into my life. And your life… Oh God, I'm sorry but… it took me so long to realize it but your life is so precious. The life of any one person is precious. And I am so sorry that I didn't see that in you so long ago. I don't know if you'll ever read these words, but if one day you do… if it's possible… could you please… forgive me? With love… your mommy.

* * *

**The message is complete. Will you be okay Grace?**

I… Oh my. I… I never knew. I never realized that she… Messenger, please tell me. My mother… where can I find her? Where does she live? Can I…

**There is no way you can find her. She indeed wrote that message some time ago. However… she can no longer write you anymore messages on Earth because… she no longer is alive on Earth.**

You mean… oh God. You mean I'll never get to meet my mother. I'll never be able to just sit down, get to speak with her, and give her the answer to her final question she wrote me?

**Correct. You will never be able to speak to her in your present life. However… I am a messenger. And I can send messages to and from beyond even Earth. And if you'd like, I can send a message from you to your mother who is in a far better place now.**

You… you can do that? Thank you, thank you so much. I just need something to write with.

**That can be provided. But before you write your message… I have a favor to ask of you.**

Wait… you have a favor to ask of _me_?

**I cannot appear to just anyone on Earth when I desire. That is controlled by He who sent me. But since you know an individual who I wish to contact there… could you… please deliver a message to them on my behalf?**

Well if you're willing to deliver an important message for me… then I'm more than willing to help deliver a message for you.

* * *

_So I wrote the message that I wanted to write and gave it to the messenger. The messenger then gave me a sealed envelope with her own message that she had written. Then she said goodbye to me. Suddenly I found myself laying on my bed in my room. I couldn't tell if everything I had just experienced had been real or just a dream. But then I discovered the sealed envelope that the messenger had given me under my pillow. I guess some other kid in the orphanage could have put it there. But I hope with every fiber of my being that it was real. Because if it was… then it means some very important messages should be getting delivered today. But anyway, that's the end of my really long story. I've really gotta get going to before care to see Miss Maya now. I can't wait to see her today. Anyway, thanks to anyone who took the time to read my story. This is Grace Givens, signing out…_

* * *

**_MEANWHILE… Somewhere Beyond Time and Space: A Different Story Was Being Written by A Different Person:_**

Despite being in a place of perfect paradise now, I was still nervous. I wish I could have seen her myself. But if I did, would she have spent the entire time looking at me with eyes of hate? Would she have wanted to hear any word of what I wished to say? Then the messenger appeared before me. I immediately looked at her and asked what happened. The messenger smiled and handed me a note. One simple note. I opened the paper and I didn't just see the words. I saw her face. I saw the face of my daughter. I saw Grace. And I saw her say the words… _Dear Mom. I forgive you. Love Grace_. I fell to the ground as tears entered my eyes. I looked at the messenger and said thank you to her for delivering my message. The messenger smiled and then said to me: _And thank you for your daughter. Because thanks to her… a message that I've wanted to deliver for some time, will finally be received now._

* * *

**Epilogue Scene:**

-The door to a hospital room opened as Maya walked in with a bag in her hand. Maya then sat in a chair that was right next to the bed where Riley was laying. Riley's eyes were still closed as she had several tubes and wires connected to both her body and a machine near her. Maya then sat next to Riley and gently grabbed one of Riley's hands with her own.

**Maya:** Hey Riley. Boy, have I got a story for you. One of my students: Grace came into before care today and she told me about a very interesting dream she had last night. Or maybe it was more than a dream. She said she dreamt of some messenger from beyond giving her a message from her mother who had abandoned her years ago, and… according to Grace, the message she received from her mother said that she regretted what she did because she eventually realized… how every life is so precious. And hearing that story only reminded me of how _your_ life is so precious to me, and how happy I am that we were able to spend as much as time as we could with the life of our daughter. But then… I discovered that life isn't just precious… it's powerful as well.

-Maya then took out from her bag a piece of paper as she continued to speak.

**Maya:** Because somehow… this made it into my hands today. It was given to me in an envelope and… I don't know how it's possible and yet… everything inside me says it's _her _handwriting. I don't know how this happened but… she's watching over us now, and will always continue to love us… because _we_ loved her.

-Maya then held right in front of Riley's face a picture that showed a simple drawing of herself, Riley, and little baby sitting together; and under the picture was a simple message that said: _Thank you for the amazing life you gave me. Love Erika._

**Riley:** You're welcome sweety.

-Maya's eyes widened as she looked at Riley's face. Riley's eyes and mouth had just opened up as she spoke.

**Maya:** Riley?

**Riley:** That's nice that she was able to write us a letter. I always preferred those to e-mails and text messages.

-A huge smile suddenly went across Maya's face.

**Maya:** Riley, you're awake! You're finally awake! Don't get up honey. I have to tell a doctor. But… how is that you…

**Riley:** It's like you said. Life isn't just precious… it's powerful as well.

**END OF CHAPTER 8**

_**Upcoming Chapters For the Series:**_

_-Chapter 8: New Good Days (Coming 5/9)_

__-Chapter 9: Happy Mother's Day (Coming 5/11)__

__-Chapter 10: Finally Home (Coming 5/13)__


	8. New Good Days

**Scene 1:**

-In the before and after care auditorium, Maya and Grace sat in front of each other at a table while working on an art project together.

**Grace:** That is so awesome that your wife is getting better Miss Maya. Is she gonna get out of the hospital and come home today?

**Maya:** Well, not today. When people come out of a coma they don't just get up and start walking around. But with that being said… the doctors have told me that Riley's condition has improved faster than anything they've seen before… and she may be up and about pretty soon. It's all one amazing miracle really.

**Grace:** That is so nice. I'm so happy for you Miss Maya.

**Maya:** Well let's not make everything about me right now. How was _your _weekend Grace?

**Grace:** It was nice. I read stories to the little kids at the orphanage for six hours straight.

**Maya:** Six hours? Wow. That's pretty impressive. I bet all of those leaders where you live really appreciate your help.

**Grace:** Well I know Ms. Wilson does. I don't really know any of the other people that work there.

**Maya:** How could you not know any of the other people that work where you live?

**Grace:** It's just a bunch of different volunteers every day. Ms. Wilson is the only person that's there all of the time. Most days she only has one or two helper adults.

**Maya:** One or two helpers? For all of those kids!?

**Scene 2:**

-In a hospital room, Riley was sitting up in her bed while Maya was taping a picture to the wall near the bed. As Riley watched Maya tape the picture to the wall, she made a small smile.

**Riley:** You know Maya, you don't have to decorate every square inch of the walls in here with these amazing drawings. I _should_ be getting out soon.

-Maya then finished taping the picture to the wall and then sat in a chair facing Riley.

**Maya:** But my students had heard about how you were doing and just really wanted your room to look nice.

**Riley:** When you say _students_, are you sure you're not referring to just one particular student who I know has done every single drawing in here?

**Maya:** Uh… what makes you say that Riley?

**Riley:** The art style in every picture is similar, the way the coloring strokes match up… the fact that I see the name _Grace_ in the corner of every picture.

**Maya:** Oh. I guess that would give it away.

**Riley:** She's a really nice girl to give me these pictures. But she can't be giving me all of these pictures just from what she's _heard_ about me. She must've done this because she adores _you_ a great deal. Why don't you talk more about her?

**Maya:** Oh… because, I… didn't want you to feel uncomfortable. I didn't want you to feel weird with me talking on and on about some other woman and…

-Riley began to laugh and then spoke.

**Riley:** You are too cute. Yet another reason why I'm glad I married you. Maya, I am not jealous about you spending so much of your time to make the life of a little girl a little better. During the entire time I was in that coma, it was the kind of thing I wanted you to do. And… it's what I know Erika would've wanted you to do.

-Riley looked downwards with a sad face for a moment as Maya noticed.

**Maya:** Are you going to be okay Riley?

-Riley then lifted her head up and looked right at Maya.

**Riley:** I'm never going to be completely okay ever again Maya. But that doesn't mean I won't stop loving those around me. Just like you haven't stopped with those amazing kids you've come to know. And if it's ever possible, I'd like to meet this amazing Grace and the other children you've gotten to know, and if I can: do something nice for them too.

**Maya:** Well… there is. You remember how before and after care now takes care of a bunch of kids from the local orphanage?

**Riley:** Yeah, I remember setting that arrangement up. I'm glad it's worked out.

**Maya:** Well Grace is one of those kids. And she was just telling me recently how there's barely any adult help there. I checked with the woman in charge: Ms. Wilson and she confirmed that. Their funding is incredibly low and with barely any help to take care of the children, they've had no way to let more people in the community at large know about these many kids who need help and need families. And to help them out with their needs, they require your help Riley.

**Riley:** And what kind of help can I give?

**Maya:** You were able to set up a grant from the county to get those kids into the before and after care program. So use your connections and skills to get some kind of bigger grant to help out the orphanage as a whole. Get them more workers, and more connections to people that can find those kids some parents or at least some kind of good foster care arrangements.

**Riley:** Maya, I can't just start bossing around government leaders and tell them where to send their money.

**Maya:** Come on Riley… who can say no to a woman who just came out of a coma with a dream to improve the world?

**Riley:** I… I… I think _you're_ starting to turn into one of the most influential people I know Maya. Okay… I'll do what I can. But if I make this happen, we don't just give these children more money and resources. I want us to give those children a chance to feel like children.

**Maya:** Sounds good to me.

**Scene 3:**

-In a large room at the orphanage, many children of different ages were sitting together as Ms. Wilson stood in front of them.

**Ms. Wilson:** I have some wonderful news children. We have two new volunteers that promise that they'll be here to help us every weekend from now on. Let me introduce you to them now.

-From a doorway, Maya then walked into the room with Riley. From the crowd of children, Grace jumped up.

**Grace:** Miss Maya!

-Grace then ran over to Maya and gave her a hug. Maya hugged Grace back.

**Maya:** Hey Grace. Good to see you.

**Grace:** I usually never see you on the weekend. This is so awesome!

-Maya smiled as she then looked at all of the other children.

**Maya:** And hello to all of my other friends here I recognize from before and after care. For those that don't know me, yes: my name _is_ Miss Maya. And this is my wife Riley.

**Riley:** Nice to meet you all. We'll be here every Saturday and Sunday afternoon from now on. And today, we actually brought you all some nice presents.

**Maya:** We were able to get our hands on a bunch of new sports equipment, and overnight we were able to install a brand new basketball hoop in your yard. It's all outside right now if you're ready to play some games.

**Riley:** And for those that aren't the biggest sport players, we also have a ton of new books for you all to read.

**Maya:** All right. If you're ready and wanna play outside, follow me!

-Maya then began to head outside as many of the children began to follow her. Riley meanwhile took out a bag full of many books and put them on the ground. Many of the other children began to crowd around the books as Grace stood near Riley. Riley then looked at Grace and motioned to her to come closer.

**Riley:** Hi Grace. Maya has told me a lot of good things about you. Thank you for all of those pictures you made for me while I was in the hospital.

**Grace:** Oh. You're welcome.

**Riley:** By the way, there's some new art supplies in the back pack behind me. You can grab whatever you want. Just make you share some of them, okay?

-Grace then looked in the backpack hanging on the floor and her eyes lit up with excitement as she saw the art supplies in the bag. Out of excitement Grace immediately hugged Riley.

**Grace:** Thank you Miss Riley! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!

-Riley smiled as she hugged Grace back.

**Riley:** You're welcome Grace.

**Scene 4:**

-Maya was standing in the kitchen of her home as she hung a drawing on the refrigerator. The drawing was a picture of herself and Grace standing together near a basketball hoop. From nearby, Riley walked into the room and sat down near Maya.

**Riley:** How was your day?

-Maya turned to look right at Riley as she smiled.

**Maya:** Good.

**Riley:** So I see we have yet another picture for our refrigerator. Or should I now call it the _Grace Givens Movable Wall of Art_?

**Maya:** Oh? Well at least I didn't take all of the socks out of the drawer and turn that into an art collection depository.

**Riley:** Well I had to after you re-purposed my filing cabinet.

-Maya and Riley both began to laugh but after a moment of laughter they immediately stopped. Maya suddenly sat in a chair facing Riley as Riley began to speak.

**Riley:** Was that the first time we've laughed together since…

**Maya:** Yeah. It was.

**Riley:** Are… are we allowed to enjoy life like that again?

**Maya:** Well… yeah. I… I think she would want us to.

**Riley:** Maya, I… I don't ever want to forget the good days we had with Erika but… as much as I wish she could've had more with us… I don't want to let that stop us from having _new _good days with each other.

**Maya:** Riley… no matter what kind of day we have, I'm glad I get to still share more with you.

-Tears began to come out of Maya and Riley's eyes as they hugged each other, while the day came to a close.

**END OF CHAPTER 8**

_**Upcoming Chapters For the Series:**_

__-Chapter 9: Happy Mother's Day (Coming 5/11)__

__-Chapter 10: Finally Home (Coming 5/13)__


	9. Happy Mother's Day

**Scene 1:**

-In a large room at the orphanage, Riley was sitting in a chair near several cribs that all had sleeping babies in them. From a doorway nearby Maya and Grace walked in.

**Maya:** Hey Riley. How are things going in here?

**Riley:** Shhh. For once, all of the babies are asleep at the same time and I'd like to keep it that way.

**Maya:** Oh, sorry. Well I'm about to head back outside. Grace, you wanna join me?

**Grace:** Nah. I wanna stay with Miss Riley. She said she'd braid my hair today if she had some free time.

**Maya:** Okay. Well I'll see you both in a bit.

-Maya then headed outside as Grace sat in a chair near a smiling Riley. Riley began to straighten up and then braid Grace's hair as the two talked.

**Riley:** Wow. Your hair is just the right level of soft Grace. Perfect for braiding.

**Grace:** Cool. So Miss Riley… how long have you and Miss Maya been married?

**Riley:** About five years now. It kind of feels longer though since we've known each other since we were very young.

**Grace:** Cool. So… Miss Maya told me that… you two had a daughter. Is it okay I ask… what was she like?

**Riley:** Our daughter? Well… she… Erika… she had the most perfect little smile. With cute eyes and an adorable laugh. And always so focused to any detail in the room.

**Grace:** What was it like when she died?

**Riley:** I… felt very helpless. I felt like life itself had been violated. I… was very confused. I didn't understand what had happened or why it happened. Honestly, I still don't quite get it.

**Grace:** How did Miss Maya feel when it happened?

**Riley:** She tried to remain strong for me. But it was hard for her to concentrate at times. There'd be some days where she wouldn't eat or sleep much. Then there were days where she'd eat or sleep _too_ much. We would try to go on walks or go grocery shopping together. But one of us would instinctively reach for baby food at the store, or we'd see some animal outside and one of us would turn our heads for just a second like we were ready to introduce that animal to a young mind that hadn't seen it before. And then at least one of us would start to cry knowing that young mind wasn't there anymore. It hurts when every day you wish someone you lost was right there… but you know you'll never get to experience life on Earth with them ever again.

**Grace:** How did you both get over that?

**Riley:** Well, I don't think Maya and I will _ever_ get completely over what happened. I don't think we'll _ever_ feel good about losing Erika. But… we have learned that there are still things in life we're allowed to enjoy… and there are still people out there we can love.

**Grace:** So… when did you both start feeling like that?

**Riley:** Well it's hard to pinpoint when exactly we started feeling like that. Although I guess for Maya it started when she began hanging lots of pictures from a _certain _student of hers all over our refrigerator.

**Grace:** You know… a lot of my friends from school say the refrigerator is where a lot of parents like to hang their kids' art work.

**Riley:** Well… yeah. That's true…

**Scene 2:**

-In a large room at the orphanage many children sat together as they clapped for a young girl holding a piece of paper. The young girl sat down as Maya stood up in front of the group of children.

**Maya:** Great story Sabrina. Now is there anyone else who would like to read a story they wrote or have for _Sunday Night Story Time_?

-Grace then stood up from the group and walked over to Maya.

**Grace:** I don't have a story per say. But I do have a report I wrote for school that I can read.

**Maya:** Grace, it's the middle of May. The school year is about to be over soon. You don't need to practice doing school reports with us _now_.

**Grace:** It's not practice. It's a report but it does have a story in it.

**Maya:** Well… go ahead.

-Maya then sat down as Grace stood in front of the large group. Grace then held a paper in front of her eyes, stood up very straight, and began to read it.

**Grace:** Have any of you ever heard the story of Ana Jarvis? She was a woman who was born in West Virginia in 1864. She was one of eleven children born to her mother. But seven of her siblings died while young. However it didn't stop Ana's mother from supporting her, teaching her important values, and help send her to college. Ana Jarvis' mother continued to support her daughter for the rest of her life. So when her mother died, in 1908 Ana Jarvis helped begin a special annual memorial day that honored her mother and all similar mothers from her church. However this later evolved into the holiday we know today as Mother's Day: a day that celebrates all mothers... including women who are like mothers to children that had none. And… that's my story. Thank you for listening.

**Scene 3:**

-Many children were walking out of the large room of the orphanage and to their bedrooms as Maya was getting several things into her backpack. As Maya was packing up, Grace stood near her.

**Maya:** Well Grace… I, uh… really liked your presentation. I'll, um… see you soon.

**Grace:** Yeah.

-Grace then heard from another room, Ms. Wilson call out to her.

**Ms. Wilson:** Grace, it's time for you to get to bed too!

-Grace turned her head to call out to Ms. Wilson.

**Grace:** Coming!

-Grace then turned her head to look at Maya again.

**Grace:** Well, I have to go to bed now.

-Maya smiled as she then got down on one knee and looked right at Grace in the eyes.

**Maya:** Well I had a great day with you Grace. Hope you have a good night.

-Maya then held out a hand in front of her. Grace then gave Maya a quick high five.

**Grace:** Yeah. You too.

**Maya:** Okay. See ya later Grace. Keep being the amazing person you are.

-Grace then turned her back to Maya and began to walk out of the room. However just before Grace was completely out of the room, she stopped. Grace then turned around and suddenly she ran as quickly as she could back to Maya with her arms stretched out. Grace then rushed into Maya's arms and hugged her tightly as she closed her eyes and spoke in a soft voice.

**Grace:** Happy Mother's Day.

-A few tears suddenly began to appear in Maya's eyes as she hugged Grace back.

**Maya:** Thank you Grace. Thank you so much.

**END OF CHAPTER 9**

_Next Time - ___Chapter 10: Finally Home (Coming 5/13)__


	10. Finally Home

**Part 1 – An Important Talk**

_-One day at the orphanage, Maya and Grace were both working on a baking project in the kitchen as they spoke with another._

Thanks for letting me help you make lunch today Miss Maya.

**My pleasure Grace. You're always a great help. Plus, I wanted to have a chance to talk to you about something.**

What about?

**About this orphanage. As good as it's become to so many young people… it needs to close down soon.**

WHAT!?

**I don't mean that in a bad way. What I mean is you all deserve to live in places that feel more like real homes and not some kind of cozy institution.**

So what does this mean you're going to do?

**Riley has just recently been able to link up with some foster care networks in other counties and other states. We're going to try harder than ever to make sure every child at this orphanage within a year can find good parents to live with; or at least some type of foster care that feels more like a home than this place. But as this process gets underway, I'm gonna need your help Grace.**

How?

**There's gonna be a lot of people coming into this place in the near future. Potential adoptive parents and foster care people that we're not gonna know too well. And as Ms. Wilson, Riley, and I will have to make some tough decisions on what we think of these people, we're gonna need an extra opinion on these individuals. I think you'd be a good judge of character at helping us evaluate these potential care givers. Do you think you could do that for me?**

Well… Yeah. Sure.

**Part 2 – Grace's Log of Progress**

_Dear Diary, it's Grace again. It's been six months now but me, Miss Maya, Miss Riley, and Ms. Wilson have made a lot of progress. About a third of the kids here at the orphanage have found new homes. When new parents and important people have been coming in, I've been telling Miss Maya what I thought about those people and he said my thoughts really helped him. The only sad part is a lot of the kids at the orphanage have had to move really far away. I hope when Sammy gets adopted he doesn't have to move far away. I would miss him SO MUCH! I'm glad we're all finding good homes, but it's sad when you have to say goodbye to people you care about._

**Part 3 – The Big Surprise Scene**

-In the kitchen of Maya and Riley's home: Maya, Riley, and Grace were all sitting together at the table together having a meal.

**Grace:** Thanks for inviting for me to your house tonight. The food was really great.

**Maya:** Well we thought you deserved a celebration. You've been a great help at assisting us in finding so many kids homes.

**Grace:** Thanks. So… am… I gonna be put with a family soon?

-Maya and Riley looked at each other with a simple smile. The two then moved their bodies so they were sitting right near each other and then they both looked right at Grace.

**Maya:** Well, there's been a lot of conversation.

**Riley:** Trust me. _A lot_ of conversation.

**Maya:** And we think we've found one for you Grace. And since you're a good judge of character, we want your opinion on how this sounds. How would you feel about living with two moms you may know. They had both lost a child long ago and never thought they would become parents again. But now… they suddenly feel ready to adopt.

**Grace:** Wait… are you saying…

**Maya:** Grace… if you'd allow us to… if you would consider it… would you give us the opportunity… to be your parents?

-Tears began to appear in Grace's eyes as she leapt forward with her arms and hugged both Maya and Riley.

**Grace:** YES! YES! YES! A million times YES!

-The three remained where they were hugging for a moment with nothing but smiles on their faces. Then Grace backed away and looked at Maya and Riley with a look of concern.

**Grace:** But what about Sammy? He's like my little brother. I can't leave the orphanage before I know he's in a good home.

**Riley:** Well don't worry. We actually have already planned to adopt him too. With so many kids at the orphanage needing homes, we couldn't adopt just one child.

**Grace:** So this means… I'm finally home?

**Maya:** Well it's going to take a while before it becomes official but… Yes Grace. You're finally home.

**Part 4 – The Final Diary Entry**

_Dear Diary. Well after months of waiting, today was the day me and Sammy finally moved in with our new mom and dad. When we got to the house, we had a super fun Finally Home Party. Mr. Farkle and Ms. Smackle were there too, and Ms. Smackle sang some really funny karaoke songs about Sumo Walruses from South America. We also got to meet our new uncle and even our new grandparents. Nearly all of the kids from the orphanage now have new parents too, and the couple of ones left that don't will be living with Ms. Wilson at her house and she'll be their foster care mother. It was the coolest day ever. I was even allowed to go to bed with my new princess dress on. The best part of the day by far was when I was tucked into bed and for the first time ever in my life, I finally got to say… Good night mom._

**Part 5 – The Final Scene**

-In the middle of the night, Grace sat with one light on in the kitchen as she was working on a drawing at the kitchen table. Maya then walked into the kitchen and stood near Grace.

**Maya:** Hey. You mind if I sit with you?

**Grace:** If you want. You don't have to.

**Maya:** I'll think I'll always want to.

-Maya then sat down next to Grace as Grace pushed a box of crayons towards Maya. Maya then began to work on drawing a picture as Grace proceeded to continue working on hers. As they continued to draw, they talked.

**Maya:** So… you're up kind of late.

**Grace:** Couldn't sleep. Been thinking a lot lately.

**Maya:** What about?

**Grace:** About everything that's happened to us. All of the good things… _and _bad things. No part of the story should be forgotten.

-Grace then held up a picture she drew of Maya and Riley holding a small baby. Maya held the picture as he made a small smile.

**Maya:** You're absolutely right. No part _or _person in any story you experience should ever be forgotten. You know… you and her would have been such amazing sisters. I know she would've loved you so very much.

**Grace:** I know… and I know she does right now… because I know she'll always be looking down on us… and I'm sure she had to play some part at bringing us all together.

**Maya:** Yeah. I'd like to think that too.

**Grace:** You know, even though everything is so amazing now… a lot of bad stuff had to happen to us first before we finally got to here. Why is that?

**Maya:** I… I don't have a clear answer. I don't know why we both had to lose so much before we finally got to this amazing place where we are now. However… I've learned over time that growing up is challenging. But if you stick to this crazy ride we call life long enough, you might just find life will present you with something that is truly amazing.

-Grace smiled, and then wrapped her arms around Maya while putting her head on her new mom's shoulder.

**Grace:** I love you mommy.

-Maya smiled as she wrapped her own arms around Grace.

**Maya:** I love you too Grace.

**END OF BOOK!**

_*Author's Note - First off, apologies for not posting this on the day it was scheduled to. I got really ill and was unable to barely move for about two days. Still not 100% but worked as hard as possible to get this story finished and posted. Anyway, I hoped you all enjoyed this limited series. As with all fanfiction, there was no requirement for me to write this story. However I wrote it because it felt like I was called to write it. Yes it was infused with my idea of how the Girl Meets World series would have continued if it had made it to season ten, but it was also infused with important life lessons I had learned in my own time growing up that were important to myself. Now I'm already speculating someone may ask if I will continue the journey of the characters in this story at some point. Well I'm honestly not sure. Only if there is an important story to tell. However if you want more stories set in my "Future Girl Meets World" universe you can read my series: "Riley and Maya: I Think I Wanna Marry You" which serves a prequel to this series, and "Story Time with Farkle and Smackle" which happens concurrently with this one (click on my username to find these stories). But as of now, this journey has concluded._


End file.
